Intersecting
by godhonggaring
Summary: Ketika keduanya sampai di perpotongan antara tidak memiliki cinta dan mencintai tanpa sadar. a svt fic, soonhoon/cheolhoon, marriage!AU, gs!Jihoon, M for language


Soonyoung mengusap keringat di dahi, cuaca hari ini keterlaluan panas dan pendingin ruangan di kantornya kebetulan sedang rusak. Soonyoung uring-uringan pada rekan seruangannya yang adalah asistennya sendiri, namanya Chan. Chan yang masih masuk umur 24 tahun ini pun agak takut-takut dengan Soonyoung yang marah. Hanya saja, Chan tidak tahu penyebab pasti kenapa suasana hati Soonyoung bisa sejelek itu. Chan tahu kalau hari sangat panas dan Soonyoung gampang berkeringat, tapi setidaknya masih ada kipas angin. Chan juga tahu kalau Soonyoung bukan senior yang rewel dan cerewet hanya karena panas. Jadi, kenapa bisa Soonyoung begitu uring-uringan?

Soonyoung pulang lebih lambat dari Chan hari ini. Ketika sampai di rumah, itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia memasukkan kode apartemennya dan melangkah dengan sangat biasa ketika ia melihat ada laki-laki lain sedang menonton televisi tanpa atasan dengan sangat santai di ruang tengah apartemennya. Lelaki itu agak kaget ketika Soonyoung masuk, tapi Soonyoung membiarkannya bingung sendiri disana. Ia masuk ke kamar dan melihat sosok perempuan yang sudah dinikahinya dua tahun terakhir sedang tengkurap di atas kasur. Pinggang ke kakinya tertutup selimut, Soonyoung tidak menemukan adanya kaitan bra di punggung istrinya.

"Kau mengundang mantan pacarmu lagi, Jihoon?" Soonyoung bicara dengan sangat biasa, ia tahu kalau istrinya belum tidur. Jihoon berbalik badan, menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau malam ini akan pulang, jadi aku mengundangnya." Jihoon juga menjawab dengan terlampau biasa.

Jihoon menyibak selimut, turun dari tempat tidur dan Soonyoung melihat istrinya masih memakai celana dalam ketika Jihoon membantunya melepaskan jas.

"Tidak jadi melakukan _seks_ dengannya?"

"Firasatku selalu berbeda di malam ketika kau pulang ataupun tidak. Soonyoung, biarpun kita menikah karena perjodohan bodoh, aku masih berusaha menghargaimu. Hanya istri kurangajar yang melakukan seks dengan pria lain di depan suaminya." Jihoon mengecup pipinya dengan raut wajah datar setelah melepaskan jas, lalu membawa tas Soonyoung bersamanya. "Mau mandi atau makan malam dulu? Akan aku siapkan."

"Aku sudah makan malam, siapkan saja air hangat untukku."

Jihoon mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar mereka setelah memakai kaos oblong tipis berwarna putih. Ia terdengar bicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi di luar kamar. Ketika Soonyoung mengecek keluar, dia tahu Jihoon baru saja mengusir mantan pacarnya.

.

(Intersecting)

Soon/hoon; soonyoung x jihoon; heavy theme; marriage AU; warning of domestic violence; gs!jihoon

(Dimohon dengan sangat untuk tidak meniru sebagian besar cerita karena garis besar cerita adalah tema dewasa dan (mungkin) berat)

.

Soonyoung masih melajang di usia 27 tahun, orangtuanya memaksanya cepat menikah supaya bisa segera menikmati hari tua mereka dengan menimang cucu setiap hari sementara Soonyoung yang akan mengembangkan perusahaan mereka. Soonyoung bilang ia malas mencari istri; yang ditafsirkan kedua orangtuanya sebagai permintaan Soonyoung untuk mencarikannya istri. Walhasil, Soonyoung menikah dengan anak kenalan orangtuanya, Lee Jihoon. Sama-sama lajang, sama-sama apatis masalah jodoh.

Jihoon bekerja sebagai komposer dan penulis lirik lagu tetap di sebuah perusahaan entertain. Gajinya cukup besar dan sepeserpun Jihoon tidak pernah memerlukan uang Soonyoung dalam hidupnya. Mereka melakukan hal keseharian mereka dengan normal, saling menyapa di pagi hari, Jihoon sesibuk apapun akan berusaha menyiapkan pagi yang sempurna untuk Soonyoung dan menyambut malamnya juga dengan usaha seorang istri yang ingin suaminya bahagia. Malam-malam dingin juga sering mereka lewati dengan bergelut berdua, tidak peduli diintip cahaya bulan di sela gorden jendela. Tapi, mereka melalui kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang didasari perkenalan singkat dengan wajar, bahkan terlampau wajar.

"Kita menikah hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu setelah dikenalkan, Soonyoung." Jihoon bicara pada suatu malam, "Jujur saja, aku tidak mencintaimu."

Soonyoung mengangguk, ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut "Aku tahu, Jihoon. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Soonyoung pernah memergoki Jihoon diantar pulang oleh laki-laki di suatu malam. Mereka berciuman di parkiran di dasar apartemen dan Soonyoung yang berniat turun untuk membeli kopi berhenti di depan mereka.

Jihoon awalnya kaget, "Soonyoung-"

"Tidak masalah, Jihoon. Aku cuma keluar untuk membeli kopi, tidak berniat untuk mengganggu kalian." Soonyoung berdeham. Melirik pada lelaki yang masih berada di dalam mobil, yang baru saja mencium istrinya.

Belakangan Soonyoung tahu kalau nama pria itu adalah Seungcheol, mantan pacar terakhir Jihoon sebelum menikah dengannya. Jihoon bilang bahwa Seungcheol punya cinta untuknya dan ia juga punya cinta untuk Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol tidak punya cukup komitmen untuk menikahinya, dan Jihoon adalah wanita realistis yang berpendapat; cinta saja tidak bisa membuat rumah tanggamu langgeng dan juga tidak menjamin hidupmu bahagia, Bung!

Diam-diam, meskipun Jihoon tidak meminta, terkadang Soonyoung akan menyelipkan amplop berisi beberapa lembar won dengan nominal besar di tas Jihoon. Selama itu, Soonyoung tidak pernah mendapatkan penolakan dari Jihoon. Sinkronasi ekonomi mereka sangat baik.

Satu yang Jihoon lupakan; rumah tangga tanpa cinta juga tidak menjamin hidupmu bahagia, Bung!

.

Jihoon berani membawa Seungcheol ke rumah. Soonyoung juga berani membawa beberapa perempuan yang mau jadi _sugar baby_ ke rumah. Sampai saat ini, rumah tangga mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Tapi, mereka punya aturan; tidak ada yang namanya bersentuhan, atau bercumbu dengan pria atau wanita lain di depan mata. Mereka bilang itu untuk menghargai satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun caranya, mereka adalah suami istri.

Dan tadi sejujurnya adalah kali pertama Soonyoung mendengar Jihoon mengusir Seungcheol.

"Tidak apa-apa mengusir Seungcheol?"

Jihoon menyusul Soonyoung ke kamar mandi lalu melepas pakaian dengan cepat. Soonyoung sering bingung memikirkan bagaimana bisa wanita 25 tahun bisa punya fisik anak 15 tahun. Jihoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mau ikut mandi." Jihoon berkata masih dengan wajah minim ekspresi, tapi entah kenapa Soonyoung gregetan melihatnya. Ia menarik Jihoon untuk bergabung dengannya di dalam bak mandi yang cukup besar.

"Kupikir kau sudah mandi."

"Aku berniat mandi tadi sore, kemudian Seungcheol datang." Jihoon menyahut.

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka menghabiskan durasi mandi sambil bicara satu sama lain, dan Soonyoung entah sejak kapan melupakan masalah uring-uringannya di kantor. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mengeringkan rambut Jihoon ketika mereka sampai di kamar dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sejujurnya perempuan itu suka diperhatikan.

"Aku mendengarkan lagu baru grup rookie dari perusahaanmu. Kenapa kau menuliskan lirik ironis seperti itu?"

Jihoon mengerutkan dahu, "Sejujurnya Soonyoung, kebanyakan orang melirik konsep, dan bukan arti dari liriknya. Aku hanya ingin menulis apa yang kutulis, lagipula, lagunya tetap jadi hits. Dan aku tetap dapat royalti."

Rambut Jihoon pendek sebahu, tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mengeringkannya. Soonyoung menyuruh Jihoon untuk segera berpakaian sebelum masuk angin; Jihoon sejujurnya gampang masuk angin akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama, tapi, mendadak pikiran Soonyoung terganggu dengan fakta bahwa di ranjang ini Jihoon dan mantan pacarnya nyaris melakukan seks. Fakta lainnya adalah Soonyoung sering membawa perempuan lain juga ke rumah, tapi selalu ketika Jihoon tidak ada di rumah. Jihoon tidak pernah tahu persis apa saja yang dilakukan Soonyoung dengan perempuan lain meskipun ia tahu kenyataan dasar kalau ia dan suaminya sama; sama-sama bermain di belakang.

Jihoon baru saja ingin tidur ketika Soonyoung mendadak memeluknya dari belakang. Tengkuk dan telinganya diciumi. Jihoon sudah sangat paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku mau seks, Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Dia sudah lama tidak melakukannya, rasanya terakhir ia melakukannya dengan Soonyoung sekitar dua minggu lalu, dia rindu seks seperti perempuan normal yang sudah pernah merasakan jadi ia memanggil Seungcheol ke apartemen tadi sore. Tapi, selain rindu seks, Jihoon sebenarnya lebih rindu tubuh suaminya. Ia menolak sentuhan Seungcheol sebelumnya dan berkata bahwa Soonyoung akan pulang malam ini.

Soonyoung memang pulang. Dan menghujaminya dengan seks yang ia rindukan hingga menjelang pagi.

.

Jihoon baru pulang dari kantor agensinya. Hari ini Minggu dan ada rapat dadakan mengenai album _repackaged_ dari grup idola yang ia produseri. Ia mengernyit ketika mendengar ada suara perempuan tertawa-tawa dari arah balkon kamarnya bersama dengan suara tawa Soonyoung. Jihoon masuk ke kamar mereka dan penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut, ia berusaha tidak terkejut ketika ia melihat Soonyoung memangku seorang wanita, syukurlah mereka masih berpakaian lengkap.

Soonyoung sedikit mendorong wanita di pangkuannya; Jihoon yakin kalau wanita itu adalah wanita karir dengan level yang sama dengan Soonyoung dilihat dari gayanya berpakaian. Soonyoung memberi isyarat pada perempuan itu untuk meninggalkannya berdua bersama dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak tersulut emosi, tidak sampai perempuan itu memeluk kepala Soonyoung dan menciumnya dalam-dalam cukup lama.

Jihoon keluar sambil membanting pintu sebelum Soonyoung dan perempuan itu selesai berciuman.

Soonyoung tidak menyusulnya, dan entah kenapa hati Jihoon sedikit nyeri. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Soonyoung sedang marah kepada perempuan di apartemen dan mengusirnya keluar dengan cara yang jauh lebih kasar daripada apa yang dilakukannya pada Seungcheol kemarin lusa.

Ia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun menikah dengan Soonyoung. Ibu Jihoon kaget begitu melihat putrinya pulang dengan wajah kesal dan hampir menangis. Adik laki-laki Jihoon; Hansol juga kaget melihat kakak perempuannya pulang tanpa kakak iparnya.

"Jihoon, ada apa?"

Jihoon ingin sekali berkata pada ibunya kalau ia marah pada Soonyoung yang sudah melanggar peraturan yang mereka buat; mengenai tidak adanya sentuhan ataupun cumbuan bersama orang lain di depan mata masing-masing. Tapi, jika ia menceritakannya maka terbongkarlah semua sandiwara yang ia buat bersama Soonyoung. Jihoon bukan anak durhaka dan ia tidak mau jadi anak durhaka. Ibunya adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar orang-orang yang ingin ia bahagiakan. Dan ibunya benar-benar bahagia ketika ia mengatakan bersedia menikah dengan Soonyoung dua tahun lalu. Jihoon tidak ingin ibunya tahu mengenai banyak retakan cacat dalam biduk rumah tangganya. Jadi ia berusaha membuat wajah tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya.

"Aku cuma kangen ibu makanya aku pulang kemari."

Ibunya masih kelihatan bingung, "Tidak bersama Soonyoung?"

Jihoon memutar otak sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk membuat alasan paling klise sedunia, "Dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Lusa dia akan menjemputku kemari."

IabisasajamenghubungiSoonyoung nanti, setelah ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan mengurangi emosinya. Ponselnya sengaja ia matikan agar Soonyoung tidak bisa menghubunginya. Jihoon tidak tahu bahwa malam itu juga Soonyoung ternyata menelepon ibu Jihoon.

"Apakah Jihoon ada dirumah, Bu?"

"Benar, Soonyoung." ibu mertuanya tertawa pelan, "Sayang sekali ya kau tidak bisa ikut, Jihoon bilang kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Tapi jangan terlalu lelah, Soonyoung."

Jihoon jelas membuat alasan pada ibunya, Soonyoung tidak punya pilihan lain selain menutupi kebohongan istrinya.

"Ah, itu benar, Bu. Aku khawatir padanya apakah ia sudah sampai di rumah ibu atau belum karena ponselnya tidak aktif. Maaf jadi menghubungi ibu."

Mertua Soonyoung sangat lembut dan sepertinya pikirannya selalu diisi oleh hal-hal positif. Soonyoung yakin, jika ibu mertuanya memiliki sifat yang sama dengan ibunya, kecurigaan pasti akan langsung muncul. Ibu Soonyoung sangat curiga dengan banyak hal dan sejujurnya hal itu diturunkan pada putra tunggalnya. Soonyoung yakin bahwa Jihoon sengaja mematikan ponselnya.

"Benarkah? Astaga, anak itu benar-benar tidak tahu kekhawatiran suaminya." ibu Jihoon berdecak, "Dia baik-baik saja, Soonyoung. Hanya saja ia kelihatan sangat kesal ketika datang tadi, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Soonyoung memaksakan tawanya keluar, "Yah, kami cuma sempat bertengkar kecil, Bu. Karena aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Syukurlah jika hanya itu. Besok lusa bicaralah langsung padanya."

Besok lusa; mungkin Jihoon bilang pada ibunya kalau ia akan pulang besok lusa atau bilang bahwa Soonyoung akan menjemputnya di hari itu. Soonyoung mengatakan iya dan kemudian membiarkan ibu mertuanya menutup teleponnya lebih dulu.

Jihoon memang marah padanya. Apa karena ia membiarkan perempuan lain mencuri cium darinya di depan Jihoon?

"Cih, aku juga pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan mantan pacarnya, tapi aku tidak semarah ini."

.

Jihoon baru mengaktifkan ponselnya saat subuh dan lima menit setelah itu Soonyoung meneleponnya. Jihoon mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan enggan.

"Semalam kenapa? Kau marah?"

Jihoon mendengus, "Kau melanggar perjanjian kita."

"Perjanjian?" Soonyoung mengerut dahi, "Karena dia menciumku di depanmu?"

"Iya."

Soonyoung tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Jihoon, "Astaga, jadi dugaanku benar kau memang marah karena hal itu."

"Aku tidak suka jika janji yang dibuat denganku dilanggar."

"Jihoon-" Soonyoung mencoba untuk bicara lebih lembut, "Kau tidak ingat kejadian saat aku memergokimu berciuman dengan Seungcheol? Apakah aku semarah itu? Aku tidak marah sama sekali, Jihoon."

Jihoon menggertakkan gigi, "Kita belum punya perjanjian saat itu dan Seungcheol yang menciumku duluan."

"Tadi juga Hyerin-sunbae yang menciumku duluan."

"Astaga, seleramu adalah wanita yang lebih tua. Berapa umurnya? Tiga puluh dua? Tiga puluh lima? Atau empat puluh?"

"Lee Jihoon, kau mau menyulut emosiku huh?" Soonyoung masih berucap dengan nada rendah.

Jihoon baru saja mau menjawab saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan perutnya bergolak. Ponsel dilempar ke atas kasur dan ia lari menuju kamar mandi.

Separuh makan malamnya larut dalam saluran wastafel. Ibu Jihoon yang mendengar suara ribut segera bangun mengecek keadaan putrinya. Jihoon punya kulit pucat, tapi ia jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jihoon sudah berhenti muntah saat ibunya datang.

"Jihoon, kenapa?"

Jihoon mengusap bibirnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Kupikir aku hanya masuk angin. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu seperti itu."

Nyonya Lee curiga, lalu menuntun putrinya menuju dapur dan memberikan segelas air untuk diminum.

"Jihoon, kapan kau terakhir kali datang bulan?"

Jihoon batal meneguk lebih lanjut. Ibunya membuatnya bingung, tapi ia berusaha mengingat. Jihoon baru ingat bahwa ia memang terlambat datang bulan, tapi ia anggap itu sebagai stress karena proyek yang ia produseri.

"Aku terlambat sekitar dua minggu? Atau lebih? Ibu tidak usah khawatir, itu cuma efek stress. Setiap stress aku memang suka terlambat datang bulan."

Ibu Jihoon menghela nafas, "Segera mandi dan sarapan, Jihoon. Kau harus ikut ibu ke rumah sakit."

.

Nyonya Lee pulang dengan sangat gembira, ia langsung menelepon suaminya ketika ia sampai di rumah. Sementara Jihoon langsung naik ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang.

Dokter yang memeriksanya sudah menyatakan bahwa ia mengandung sekitar dua minggu; dari situ sudah jelas bahwa anak di kandungannya adalah benih Soonyoung. Jihoon bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Soonyoung, sementara hubungan mereka sedang buruk-buruknya sekarang.

Ia mengetikkan pesan pada Soonyoung pada akhirnya, _aku baru saja ke dokter, ternyata selama ini aku mengalami mual karena hamil, bukan karena masuk angin._

Soonyoung belum membalas pesannya hingga Jihoon turun untuk makan siang. Ketika ia kembali ke kamar, ia melihat pemberitahuan pesan balasan Soonyoung yang baru diterima dua menit lalu.

Nafas Jihoon tercekat membaca pesan balasan, hatinya mendadak ngilu.

 _Dia anak siapa?_

.

Soonyoung berkendara dengan cepat ke rumah mertuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Jihoon malam ini juga, kepalanya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Apa Jihoon benar hamil? Apa anak itu adalah anaknya?

Tapi Jihoon berhubungan badan bukan hanya dengannya.

Ibu mertuanya kaget ketika menemukan Soonyoung di depan pintu rumahnya. Soonyoung memberinya senyuman dan bertanya dengan sopan, "Apakah Jihoon ada, Bu?"

Nyonya Lee berkata bahwa Jihoon ada di kamarnya di lantai atas. Soonyoung segera naik dan mengetuk pintu Jihoon.

"Jihoon, buka pintunya. Ini aku."

Adik lelaki Jihoon diam-diam mengintip. Kamar Hansol bersebelahan dengan Jihoon, ia mendengar kakak perempuannya menangis beberapa saat lalu dan sekarang kakak iparnya datang menemui.

Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya, tangisannya sudah selesai. Mana mau ia kelihatan lemah di depan Soonyoung. Jihoon sangat jarang menangis, menangis; terutama karena lelaki adalah pantangan terbesar bagi Jihoon. Soonyoung langsung masuk ke kamar Jihoon dan Hansol mendengar bunyi pintu terkunci.

"Berikan padaku hasil pemeriksaannya." Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan.

Jihoon menyerahkan amplop hasil pemeriksaan yang sudah lecek. Soonyoung membukanya tanpa kesabaran dan membaca kertas yang ia dapatkan dari amplop itu dengan cepat.

"Ini anakmu, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon, ia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

"Benarkah?"

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Menurutmu kenapa aku tidak percaya, Jihoon?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lebih intens, "Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon tidak sadar nada bicaranya naik, "Sejak tiga minggu terakhir aku cuma berhubungan badan denganmu. Kau sendiri yang lihat kan kalau aku dan Seungcheol tidak jadi melakukannya tiga hari lalu?"

"Sebelum itu kau pasti ada bercumbu dengannya."

"Demi Tuhan, Kwon-" Jihoon tertawa dengan sarkasme, "Apa kepalamu sebatu itu?"

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat isi kepalaku seperti batu hm?" Soonyoung melemparkan amplop dan kertas di tangannya pada Jihoon, "Siapa yang memulai hal gila, berciuman dengan mantan pacarnya di _basement_ parkir apartemen?"

Jihoon menggertakkan gigi, "Soonyoung, tapi kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku, apa aku salah jika aku cuma mencari cinta untuk diriku sendiri?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak butuh cinta, apa kau pikir saat itu aku tidak terkejut? Aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak rela istriku dicumbu orang. Tapi ketika kau bilang kau cuma perlu komitmen, logikaku membuatku berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya aku mencegahmu. Kau juga bilang kalau kau tidak mencintaiku dan kita memang tidak punya cinta untuk masing-masing, Jihoon." air muka Soonyoung mengeras, "Aku yang awalnya ingin berbaik-baik sikap denganmu akhirnya mengurungkan niat. Untuk apa aku menderita berusaha mencintaimu sendiri kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah berusaha untuk melihatku?"

Jihoon kehilangan kata-katanya, ia menatap Soonyoung dengan mata melebar.

"Apa?"

Jihoon menampar pipi Soonyoung, wajahnya tidak kalah keras dengan suaminya dan matanya sudah mulai berkaca.

"Apa menurutmu cuma kau yang menderita? Soonyoung, kau pikir selama ini aku tahan mendengar omongan orang, mengatakan suamiku bersama wanita ini, suamiku bersama orang itu? Aku malu, Soonyoung! Setidaknya kau bisa menetapkan satu orang sebagai mainanmu!"

Nafas Jihoon memburu sementara wajah Soonyoung melunak. Ia menghembuskan nafas sekali lalu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat terakhir sebelum meninggalkan Jihoon di rumah orangtuanya; batal membawa istrinya pulang.

"Kau bisa membuangku kalau kau malu memiliki suami sepertiku Jihoon. Lalu aku akan membuangmu balik. Kita bisa saling membuang dengan mudah karena kita tidak memiliki cinta untuk satu sama lain."

Jihoon masih diam, ia bisa mendengar Soonyoung bicara dengan ibunya samar-samar di bawah sana. Jihoon duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menggenggam hasil pemeriksaan kehamilannya. Pintu kamarnya diketuk, Jihoon buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan membuka pintu. Ia pikir itu adalah ibunya, tapi ternyata yang berdiri disana adalah sosok bocah sekolah menengah yang merupakan adiknya sendiri; Hansol.

" _Nuna_ tidak apa-apa?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Baru saja ingin bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena menahan urgensi terisak.

Jihoon tidak tahan. Hari ini begitu buruk untuknya. Jadi ia menangis seperti bocah sekolah menengah yang patah hati setelah ditinggalkan pacarnya. Hansol sendiri bingung ingin melakukan apa. Nyonya Lee berlari ke kamar Jihoon begitu mendengar suara isakan.

Mobil Soonyoung sudah meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mertuanya.

.

Soonyoung tidak pulang ke apartemen, ia memilih untuk menginap di kantor; dan itu membuat Chan kaget setengah mati ketika ia membuka ruangan Soonyoung di pagi hari.

Petang akhirnya Soonyoung pulang.

Ia menemukan amplop berisikan surat gugatan cerai di meja.

Kepalan tangan Soonyoung memar setelah menyapa meja berkali-kali.

.

"Jihoon sayang, kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Rambutnya kusut ketika ibunya menyentuhnya. Jihoon sedari tadi memilih untuk tidur di pangkuan ibunya.

Kelopak matanya tertutup.

"Aku lelah, Bu."

Nyonya Lee mencubit hidungnya, "Egoisnya, apa kau tidak memikirkan anakmu hm? Dia memerlukan Ayah, Jihoon."

Jihoon membuka matanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menjadi orangtua tunggal?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Aku tidak kepikiran, Bu."

"Atau kau mau kembali pada Seungcheol?"

Jihoon tertawa keras, "Memangnya dia mau dengan wanita hamil sepertiku, Bu?"

.

Rumah tangganya terancam hancur, Soonyoung dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Dan ibunya lebih marah lagi ketika tahu bahwa Jihoon sedang mengandung anak dari putranya.

"Soonyoung, dia sedang mengandung anakmu! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sampai Jihoon menggugat cerai padamu, huh?!"

Soonyoung menutup mata dan telinganya dari omelan ibu. Dalam hatinya menggerutu bahwa ibunya berisik dan lebih baik ia mabuk lagi malam ini dan atau lebih baik ia mencari wanita yang bisa ditiduri sejak Jihoon dan dirinya tidak lagi saling berhubungan. Tapi, setiap kali pikiran terakhir muncul, seks terakhir yang ia lakukan bersama Jihoon selalu terbayang. Soonyoung lelah lahir batin. Tidak menyangka berpisah beberapa waktu dengan Jihoon berhasil membuat efek yang begitu besar padanya. Surat cerai belum ditandatangani Soonyoung dan Jihoon juga tidak pernah menanyakan lagi perihal surat tersebut padanya.

Soonyoung sadar satu hal setelah berminggu-minggu tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon, rumah tangganya menjadi begitu cacat bukan karena tidak adanya cinta. Ia dan Jihoon bisa saja menjalani kehidupan mereka bahkan hingga dua tahun lamanya dan tanpa cinta. Atau mungkin masing-masing dari diri mereka sendirilah yang menyangkal adanya cinta tersebut.

Rumah tangganya menjadi begitu cacat akibat tidak adanya kepercayaan.

Ia menuduh Jihoon, Jihoon balik menudingnya. Mereka sama-sama dewasa dan matang dari segi usia, kurangnya pengalaman dan gengsi satu sama lain membuat semuanya kacau.

Sejujurnya Soonyoung bingung, apakah dia memerlukan Jihoon atau tidak. Apakah ia senang dengan kehamilan Jihoon atau tidak. Apakah ia mencintai Jihoon atau tidak.

Soonyoung pulang ke apartemennya, malam itu. Ia menyerah pada gengsi. Ia kangen Jihoon tapi nyalinya masih terlalu ciut untuk bertamu lagi di rumah mertuanya sejak ia bertengkar dengan Jihoon sekitar sebulan lalu. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan adalah apartemen yang pernag ditempatinya berdua dengan Jihoon selama dua tahun.

Jihoon bukan tipe perempuan yang suka dipuji manis, ia bukan perempuan dengan tabiat ramah, tapi ia selalu berusaha membuatnya senang. Jihoon selelah apapun di malam hari akan menanyakan apa yang ingin Soonyoung makan sebagai makan malam. Jihoon tidak keberatan menyiapkannya air untuk mandi. Jihoon rela saja bangun pagi untuk membuatkan sarapan dan menyetrikakan pakaian Soonyoung. Sisi baiknya begitu banyak, dan Soonyoung nyaris melewatkan semuanya.

Ia bilang ia bisa saja membuang Jihoon karena mereka tidak memiliki cinta.

Tapi, nyatanya ia sudah merindukan Jihoon sekarang.

 _Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia mencoba untuk memberikan Jihoon kepercayaan? Apakah Jihoon juga masih mau mempercayainya?_

Soonyoung sudah ada di depan apartemen ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki sepatu wanita dari belakangnya. Ia melirik Jihoon yang ternyata juga datang ke apartemen.

"Kau pulang?" Jihoon bertanya, "Bisa ingat rumah juga ternyata."

Soonyoung tidak suka nada bicara Jihoon yang satu tadi. Soonyoung memasukkan kode kunci apartemennya dan masuk lebih dulu. Ia menemukan bagian dalam apartemen yang begitu rapi, berbeda jauh saat ia tinggalkan.

"Soonyoung, selamat datang kembali."

Jihoon memberikan senyum manis. Soonyoung tidak tahan untuk memeluknya dan menciuminya. Jihoon memeluknya balik dan membalas ciuman itu. Soonyoung mendorong Jihoon ke belakang hingga tersandar pada daun pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon."

Jihoon tertawa dan memukul pelan kepala suaminya, "Aku juga mencintaimu sekarang."

Soonyoung menemukan cara untuk tersenyum alami sejak sebulan terakhir, "Benarkah?"

"Astaga, apa kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?" Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

Soonyoung mengelus rambut istrinya, "Aku percaya padamu sekarang."

 _Karena kepercayaan adalah yang terpenting._

Jihoon memeluknya lagi, "Maaf masalah gugatan itu. Sejujurnya aku sangat menyayangimu sampai-sampai aku emosi. Kau benar, yang memulai semua hal gila itu adalah aku dan Seungcheol."

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, Jihoon. Lebih baik kau pikirkan anak kita."

Pipi Jihoon bersemu mendengarnya. "Err, kau sudah yakin kalau dia anakmu?"

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepala.

.

"Bagaimana Seungcheol?"

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi, "Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah."

Soonyoung tertawa, "Kau tidak patah hati kan?"

"Yang benar saja, aku sudah punya kau-"

"Ooh."

"Kau masih main dengan tante berumur empat puluh tahun?"

"Usia Hyerin-nuna baru tiga puluh lima, Jihoon. Aku sudah hilang kontak dengannya setelah ia dipindahtugaskan ke Busan."

.

(Fin)

.

Ps: setelah saya nulis ini saya pikir penyelesaian setelah klimaksnya kurang sreg. Bodo amat ah. Saya broken kokoro dengan jicheol day hari ini.

Pss: tapi saya suka soonseok juga sebenarnya. Saya harap pledis ngeresmiin mereka HAHAHA. Soonseok talk soonseok talk everybody talk kakao talk

Psss: saya baru ingat kalau jicheol emang udah merit dari jaman tembok ijo

Pssss: biarpun yg official itu jicheol tapi saya harap kapal soonhoon tetap berlayar kokok mengarungi samudera /jijidengankalimatsendiri/

Psssss: reviewnya mba mas ade tolong, besok puasa lho/?. Marhaban ya ramadhan ya semua


End file.
